


heaven knows what you've got to prove

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [68]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: Gen, Way!AU, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:  Kevin Way<br/>( i think i'm paranoid - garbage )</p>
            </blockquote>





	heaven knows what you've got to prove

Kevin followed his brothers out into the clubs, the parties, the drugs, the casual sex. He knew people called him the third brother, looked down on him a bit for being the youngest, always trotting after his brothers.

Kevin didn't care; he knew he wasn't just following them. They were his brothers, and he loved them, but he also loved this. Being with Mikey and Gee was the icing on the cake, not the cake itself.

Kevin loved the music, loved the noise and the dancing. Loved the way chemicals made his skin sparkle. Loved the taste of the city air at three am, the way it slapped against sweat-slick skin. He loved the pretty girls, and the pretty boys more. Even when Gee started to retreat, into his art and his basement and his prescribed medications, Kevin still came out for this.

He wasn't just a Way. He was Kevin, and he wanted this.

Kevin yelled for the DJ to turn it up, and didn't think about where Gerard or Mikey were until dawn.


End file.
